The Day The Doctor Learned How To Knock
by Deanandhisbabyboy
Summary: The Doctor likes to drop by the Winchesters every now and then. The Winchesters, who's more than brotherly relationship is a secret they keep from the Doctor and the Ponds, have a couple of close calls until one day they're caught red handed by the Doctor and the Ponds. Awkwardness ensues. Wincest


**AN: This was inspired by quite a few things. First off, in an episode of "Ponds Life," the Doctor walks in on Amy and Rory (again) and I thought it'd be funny if he walked in on my favorite ship. Secondly, there's almost no SuperWho fanfics with Wincest and I just felt like that void needed to be filled. Also, I figured it would be good for me to start out this way on my first smut fanfic ever. It was really fun creating this because I love writing the Doctor as his quirky awkward self and the smut was challenging but I think I did a decent job with it.**

**I was originally going to post this as a oneshot but I'm already done with the first part so I'm just going to post each segment separately. Enjoy!**

**Supernatural: Set between 8x16 and 8x17**  
><strong>Doctor Who: Set between 6x09 and 6x10<strong>

* * *

><p><em>In the sea of lovers without ships<em>

_And lovers without sign_

_You're the only way out of this sea of_

_Lovers losing time_

_And lovers losing hope_

_Will you let me follow you_

_Wherever you go_

_Bring me home_

_~Christina Perri, Sea Of Lovers_

* * *

><p>The bunker was not as quiet as someone would think. The old pipes would rattle when the heat was on, the floorboards would creak when someone walked on them, the bed sheets ruffling as the two men occupying it took a few moments to catch their breath.<p>

The thin sheet pooling over their naked torsos' outlined where the legs were tangled among each other.

"Seriously Sammy, where the hell did you learn to do that?" Dean panted, propping his head up on his left hand, his arm supporting the weight. Sam mimicked Dean, putting his head on his right hand so he could face Dean.

"I didn't just study law at Stanford Dean," Sam replied, blushing from the confession. Dean stared at Sam, his mouth hanging open.

"Dean..."

Dean suddenly flipped Sam over, so that Sam was looking up at Dean. "I guess your ready for round two." Sam laughed, kissing his brother greedily, knowing their lips would be even more swollen, but he didn't care. He liked leaving marks on Sam's body. Dean's lips traveled down to the spot between Sam's shoulder and neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. Sam moaned, leaning towards Dean's lips.

Out of no where, Dean abruptly pulled away from Sam and hopped off of Sam, cursing under his breath as he slipped on the discarded underwear lying near the bed.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam asked. Then he heard what he presumed Dean had heard; the stupid beautiful whir of the TARDIS echoing down the halls.

"Shit," Sam groaned as he slid out of the bed.

"For a Timelord, he really sucks at timing," Dean muttered as he pulled his sleep pants on.

"How long do you think it will take for him to realize there's something going on between us?"

Dean pursed his kiss swollen lips, thinking over Sam's question. "I bet he won't even realize it until years after we become worm food."

Dean pulled on his shirt, smiling when he noticed Sam staring at him. "Like what you see?" he teased, knowing one of Sam's many secret turn-ons was seeing Dean in his sleepwear, comfortable and relaxed. He laughed as Sam discreetly palmed his crotch.

"Dude, don't get me hard right before we see the Doctor ." Dean laughed, then grasped Sam's face and placed his mouth on Sam's. He ran a hand softly through Sam's ever-growing hair. Sam chuckled against Dean's lips, eventually pulling away.

"We should go see what the Doctor wants," Sam said, leaning in and giving a quick peck on Dean's right cheek before opening the door and sauntering down the hallway. Dean stared at Sam, smiling and wondering how he was so lucky to have someone as amazing as Sam; to have _Sam_.

Dean was pretty sure the Doctor probably parked the TARDIS in the main room, so finding it there wasn't a complete shock. Dean eyed the ridiculous blue 1963 police box, knowing that the mad man wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie was somewhere in there.

"Doctor?" Dean called out, knocking on the blue door. He heard a crash inside the TARDIS before the Doctor pulled the door open. Smoke poured out of the box. Sam and Dean started to cough, the smoke spreading around the room.

"Oh hello Winchesters!" the Doctor called from inside the box. "Sorry about the parking. And the smoke. The parking was a bit rough on the old girl but she's just fine. What year is it?"

"2013 Doc," Dean replied between the coughing.

"Okay I got the year right so that's good." The Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS, grinning as he looked around the bunker. "This is an amazing place." He looked back at Sam and Dean, then continued to examine the room. "How'd you find it?"

"Our grandfather from our father's side gave us the key to this place."

"You have a family member that's still alive?" The Doctor noticed Dean clenching his jaw.

"Not anymore," Dean replied.

"Oh uh sorry that sort of slipped out of me."

"It's fine," Sam said, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder to calm him down.

"So, I was going to pick up the Ponds and take them to the Renaissance time and see if we could actually find influential painters such as Michelangelo and Raphael-"

"Sorry Doc but we actually met the archangel Raphael and he was a dick so I think we'll skip meeting another Raphael," Dean interrupted, looking over at Sam.

"Oh well we could just skip Raphael and go see other attractions."

"Doctor we just got back from a hunt and we're sort of tired so maybe if you can come back later and ask us we'll go with you and the Ponds to wherever the hell you want to take us," Sam offered, hoping the Doctor would just take his answer and leave. He normally loved seeing the Doctor and the Ponds, but he wanted some time alone with Dean. Besides, it wasn't like he was completely lying; they had gotten back to the Bunker after five days of hunting down a vampire nest in Arizonia and he just wanted to spend some time with Dean after five days of just hand and blowjobs.

"Alright sorry to be a bother. I'll come back another day and then we can all go somewhere together."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean said.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to go pick up the Ponds."

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS and shut the door. Sam and Dean waved to the materializing TARDIS, knowing the Doctor could see them on the monitor he had hanging on the control panel. They continued to wave until the majestic blue box disappeared completely. Dean then turned to Sam, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"So, I take it your up for round two?" Dean asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for any mistakes I've made while writing I finished this chapter around 9:05 pm and I am sort of tired so if there are mistakes I plan to fix them soon. Expect more kooky things to come.<strong>

**By the way, Happy Thanksgiving everyone :)**


End file.
